Definitely
by dshell99
Summary: Kevin has a question. Edd has an answer. Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd and Eddy. I only own my plot.
"Could you really spend your whole life with me?," Kevin asked.

Edd quickly turned his head to the redhead laying in the bed and smiled. They only got to the hotel yesterday, but it felt like it had been a lifetime between when they left Peach Creek and _now_.

They had grown up together, fought each other, and then a bully bigger then themselves. From that fight, a friendship sprang up. But it seemed liked _everyone and everything_ wanted to break them up. Their parents didn't _agree_ with _those_ kind of _lifestyles_. Eddy was afraid of losing his best friend and Nazz was concerned about Kevin's reputation.

 _"He's kinda cool, but he's still a nerd."_

 _"Are you sure this isn't some sort of prank to make fun of you?"  
_

 _"Be careful."  
_

 _"Watch your back, Dweeb."  
_

All the things people said and did to separate them only pushed them closer together. They had way more in common than most would ever admit, but they didn't care. They liked each other and it was nicer to be friends than not.

But somewhere along the line, they got _closer than close_. It felt safe to be under Kevin's arm. It felt natural to want to hold Edd's hand. And the _hugs?_ Talk about stopping the world and _melting_ with somebody! First kiss? _Fireworks_.

And the world only got meaner. Eddy would _yank_ Edd away to talk about some lame idea that would _never_ pay off. Nazz would _guilt_ Kevin into hanging out with her because she was his _best friend_ , after all. She'd try to hook him up with other girls in the _cool crowd_ and Marie had yet to learn what _personal boundaries_ meant.

When junior year came, they both had had enough. And Kevin had an idea. Drop out, get their GEDs and get the hell out of Peach Creek. Kevin just wanted Edd to himself. To be with him and take care of him like a good _partner_ should. And Edd wanted to live with the love of his young life in _peace_. They went to school during the day, would study all afternoon for their GEDs, and then work in the evenings to save up money to leave all that they knew behind and start anew elsewhere.

By Christmas, they had enough to get a car and pay for two weeks at an extended stay hotel. When school let out for the winter holiday, they took a Saturday afternoon to take their tests. A week later they got the results.

 _They passed._

So on Christmas Eve, they hopped in the car that Kevin had bought two weeks before and _left_. They were supposed to be meeting everyone at the bowling alley for Nazz's Christmas party. They ended up driving for 6 hours across the state and another 17 hours west into California. They took turns driving only stopping for gas, food and potty breaks.

Edd got them new phone numbers. Kevin deleted and blocked _everyone_ on social media and made their accounts _as private as Ft Knox._ It was just them. They were each other's friend, lover, confidant, _family._

When they reached Pasadena, Kevin suggested they stop and see what there was to see. He knew Edd had been thinking about going to USC or Cal Tech. If either school was really up to the ravenette's expectations, Kevin would stop at _nothing_ to make sure he could go. But they had to _stop_ first. Finding a decent extended stay hotel and putting down the payment for two weeks upfront, they went to the room and slept through Christmas.

When they woke up, Kevin ordered pizza while Edd took a _long_ and much deserved shower. And it was over that pizza that Kevin dropped that question into Edd's lap.

Edd knew why they had stopped in Pasadena. And it made him fall in love with Kevin all the more. Despite only making plans to _leave,_ Kevin still wanted Edd to continue his education. Kid was too smart to not use his big ol' brain to its full capacity. And Edd wanted to go to college as well. As long as they stayed in California for a year, Edd could go to school as an in-state resident. Considering that he didn't have a college fund and was basically _broke_ with no _traditional_ familial support _,_ he could get all the loans and grants he needed to pay for school.

But despite all that, or maybe because _of it,_ Edd knew that _where_ he was _right now_ and _who_ he with was meant to be. This was it. This was the _forever_ he wanted and the _peace_ he had about it all had started to bloom in his heart and soul as soon as they pulled out of the cul-de-sac.

Come what may, for the rest of _their_ lives he could spend it all with Kevin. And when he gave his simple one word answer, Kevin knew that they were in it for _forever_ and he couldn't wait to live it with raven haired boy who had stolen his heart as easily as he stole the last pizza slice.

"Definitely."


End file.
